foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
The Forever Knight Fan Fiction Awards 1998
The following are the stories nominated in the Forever Knight Fan Fiction Awards in 1998, by category. 1998 CATEGORY Vignette * I'm a What? by S. Clark * In the Shadows by Tyra Mitchell * AWARD – Picture Her Waiting by Cindy Ingram * A Sweetness in His Pain by Lori Dehn * Wrapped Up, Tied Up by Tyra Mitchell Short Story * AWARD – A Crack in the Wall by Kathy Whelton * Darkness Descends by Mel Moser * Detour by Mary Combs * Just Passing Through by Kathy Whelton * Promises Kept by Nancy Kaminski * There are More Things in Heaven and Earth by Dorothy Elggren Novelette * Behind the Mask by Kathy Whelton http://www.nancykam.com/fanfic/kathy/kwbehind.txt * Full Circle by Dorothy Elggren http://www.loftworks.com/wftk/fullcircle.txt * In the End by S. Clark * Remembered by None by Vampwrtr * The Sandpiper by Vampwrtr * A Time to Heal by Mary Combs http://home.earthlink.net/~combsmfk/A%20Time%20to%20Heal.htm * AWARD - Trust by Dorothy Elggren http://www.loftworks.com/wftk/trust.txt Novella - TIE * AWARD – Coming Home by Mary Combs * AWARD – Crossroad by Nancy Kaminski * Fortune's Favour by Nancy Taylor * The Maltese Raven by Erika Wilson * Oaths by Denise Underwood * Perchance by S. Clark * A Song Without Words by Lorelei E. Sieja * The Sorrows Solution by Cheryl Barnes Novel * Evidence by Dorothy Elggren http://www.loftworks.com/wftk/evidence.txt * Fireweed by Amy R. http://users.lmi.net/akr/fk/fiction/fireweed/fireweed.htm * Presumed Dead by Stephanie S. Babbitt * Ransomed Knight II by JL Kerr http://members.aol.com/jlkerr1228/index.html * AWARD – Turning Point Part 1 and Part 2 by Cindy Ingram * Un Acte de Foi by Mary Lou Manzie and Barbara Erickson Poem * Chivalrous by Cousin Shelley * AWARD – How LaCroix Stole Christmas by Erika Wilson * Sonnet for Nicholas by laudon * You by Edith Spencer Filk * Black Toes by Susan Bennett * AWARD – My Twelve Days of Christmas by S. Clark * Vampire on the Roof by Lynn Messing HISTORIC CATEGORY HISTORIC Vignette * AWARD – After the Ashes by Mel Moser * Blood by Imajiru http://imajiru.7dragons.net/fiction/fk/blood.html * In the Age of Transparent Aluminum by Imajiru http://imajiru.7dragons.net/fiction/fk/stockopt2-transparentaluminum.html * Surfing the Net by Imajiru http://imajiru.7dragons.net/fiction/fk/surfingthenet.html * Walk On By by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/walkon.htm * When Life Hands You a Lemon, Rewrite History by Imajiru http://imajiru.7dragons.net/fiction/fk/inhuman1-whenlifehandsyoualemon.htm * A Woman's Work by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/womwork.htm * ...you want fries with that? by Imajiru http://imajiru.7dragons.net/fiction/fk/mixed1-youwantfries.html HISTORIC Short Story * The Adventures of Tracey, Warrior Tart by The Lurkers * Gay Vampire Toronto Cop Fathers Alien Love Child by The Lurkers * AWARD - Paternal Order by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/paternal.htm * Trick or Treat by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/trickor.htm * Welcome To The Family by Imajiru http://imajiru.7dragons.net/fiction/fk/inhuman2-welcometothefamily.html * ...what's an arcsecond? by Imajiru http://imajiru.7dragons.net/fiction/fk/whatsanarcsecond.html HISTORIC Novelette * AWARD – All the Rest is Silence by Dorothy Elggren * Angel Crossing by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/angel.htm * Bedside Manners by Mel Moser * Peerless Pressure by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/peerless.htm * Rage by Carrie Krumtum * Seduction of the Diligent by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/seduct.htm HISTORIC Novella * All That's Best of Dark and Bright by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/allbest.htm * Breaking Dawn by Carrie Krumtum * A Lamentation, For Strings by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/lament.htm * My Evil Twin is a Vampire by Christina Kamnikar http://www.fkfanfic.com/fanfic/m/myev1943.txt * AWARD – Somewhere by Dorothy Elggren * To Be Free by Carrie Krumtum HISTORIC Novel * Fifteen Minutes by Carrie Krumtum * AWARD - Kind Soul by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/dorian.htm * Knight Confessions by Carrie Krumtum * The Other Side of Evil by Christine Hantzopulos Hunt * The Phoenix by Nancy W. HISTORIC Poem * And In That Time by Carrie Krumtum * Dark Night by Sandra Gray * AWARD - Old Soldiers Never Die by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/oldsold.htm HISTORIC Filk * Consolation by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/console.htm * AWARD – The Little Drummer Vamp by Dianne T. DeSha Withdrawn from Final Ballot by Author's Request * 1998 – Vignette - Cat in Question by S. Clark * Historic - Novella - Justice, Being Blind by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/justice.htm 1998 ADULT CATEGORY 1998 ADULT Vignette - TIE * AWARD – Longview - Nick by Shelia Turner * Masquerade by Molly Schneider * AWARD – Nick and Nat Play Monopoly by S. Clark * The Object of Her Affection by Cindy Ingram * Unbreakable Bonds by Molly Schneider 1998 ADULT Short Story * Every Time I Fall Back by Texasbrat * The Gift Before His Eyes by Lisa a.k.a. Knightowl * Moonlight Sonata by Knightstar * Nick and Nat Play it Cool by S. Clark * One Night in Byzantium by Molly Schneider * Solace by Leslie Grant-Smith * AWARD – The Storm by Tyra Mitchell * That Night by Texasbrat * This Night by Texasbrat 1998 ADULT Novelette * And to All a Good Night by Nancy Taylor * Dark Desires by Texasbrat * AWARD – Light Reading by Fenris * Mea Culpa by Amie LaRouche * Needs by StormyNite * What Dreams May Come by Amie LaRouche 1998 ADULT Novella * Eternal Love by StormyNite * Forsaking All Others by Tyra Mitchell * It's All Coming Back To Me Now by Mel Moser * Living Fantasy by Tyra Mitchell * Miss December by Christine Hantzopulos Hunt * AWARD – More Deaths than One Must Die by Kathy Whelton 1998 ADULT Novel * AWARD – Farewells and New Beginnings by Nightlady * A Splash of Gold Part 1 and Part 2 by Elfin (M J Hughes) * A Week at the Bed and Bloodfest by Patt Elmore 1998 ADULT Poem * Bound by Illinois Jules (aka Julie Swendsen) * Edge by Virginia Wilcox * AWARD – Ode to Nick's Naughty Nightie by S. Clark HISTORIC ADULT CATEGORY HISTORIC ADULT Vignette * Brown Paper Packages by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/brown.htm * Forever, My Love by Mel Moser * AWARD – Outside the Window by A.C. Chapin HISTORIC ADULT Short Story * AWARD – Honey and Wine by Leslie Grant-Smith * Open Arms by April Hackett * Tied Up With String by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/tied.htm * You Oughta Know by Stephanie S. Babbitt HISTORIC ADULT Novelette * Darkest Memories by April Hackett * AWARD - Happy, Happy Birthday, Baby by Ophelia Paradise http://home.earthlink.net/~ophelia5/txt/natbirth.htm * Trio by Imajiru * Users by Kate Keene HISTORIC ADULT Novella * AWARD – Excess Baggage by Kathy Whelton * Taking Care by Ophelia Paradise http://home.earthlink.net/~ophelia5/txt/care.htm * What Love Endures by Ophelia Paradise http://home.earthlink.net/~ophelia5/txt/whatlove.htm Withdrawn from Final Adult Ballot by Author's Request * Adult – 1998 - Vignette Longview - Nat by Shelia Turner * Adult – 1998 - Vignette Cold Light of Day by S. Clark * Adult – 1998 – Short Story Echoes by Leslie Grant-Smith * Adult – Historic - Short Story Submarine Races by Leslie Grant-Smith Forever Knight Fan Fiction Awards 1998